Tales of Quelmar
Tales of Quelmar are one-session games that fill in blanks and tell interesting stories that do not need long drawn out campaigns. They often times revolve around one interesting idea or event and introduce a plethora of previously unexplored characters and faces. Tales may be about the most important day ever or about the most mundane tavern brawl. No matter what happens in them, one thing is for certain, these stories will go down in Quelmar's history. Lost in the Underdark Offline. The very first one off involved the rescue of Paelias Galanodel from the Underdark by a group of misfits including Amra and Sir Davidos, who teamed up with another banished soul named 11 and a Dr. Frank N Stein. It took place in the year 796 PR, loosely following the events of the Towson Tabletop finale. At the end, they were able to send an SOS back up to Quelmar through Paelias: "We're from Quelmar. We're holed up at the DoomVault. Some of us were dragged down to the underdark by a demonic presence. I'm from AID. Back where I was from, AID was summoning demonic creatures in their search for the origin of the soul. I was the result of some of those experiments. I'm a warforged. A machine with a soul. They experimented on me to try to figure out where my soul came from." Demetrides and Memetrides Offline. Just Another Unimportant Day Offline. This session took place in the town of Hamleton '''on the east side of Amusa, and involved a time traveller named Kolgrim who was convinced that a baby born on that day needed to be killed. The Tomb of Horrors Offline. Dungeons and Dinos!?!?!??! Offline. The Faerie Forests of Isonhound Offline. Ale's Day Offline. If Day Offline. The Atheist Offline. Terror at Erkrom Asylum Offline. Steading of the Hill Giant Chief Offline. The Last Crusader of Kragnux Offline. The Forge of Fury Offline. The Dardin Games! Offline. Characters in Search of a Player Offline. Something Stirs the Fog Offline. Return to the Tomb Offline. ...Have Happened Offline. The destruction of Demogorgon in The Abyss. Secret of the Woven! Offline. Stuckey's Begins Offline. A session that was almost entirely composed of Tavern Games. A Little More Action, Please Offline. The Little People of Lugg Offline. The Dreamwalker's Blade Offline. Corduth's Kobolds Offline. Mages and Monodrones Online. The Key of Turk Offline. A False Sense of Security Offline. Magic at the Windy Wall Offline. Defenders of Isle Mergrund Offline. To Croon the Coronet Offline. Date: 3 Nightal Characters '''Wanda, Croach, Solem, Luther Big Things That Happened: * Luther, Solem, Wanda, Croach introduced at level 3 * Wanda discovered Yro sitting in a thrift store. * Yro asks the team to help return him to Rou-De-Lour, '''a small artists circle in the city where his former owner '''Radonis Calfenris '''lived. * Radonis, it seems, died mysteriously, and the four adventurers begin a quest to find out whodunnit. In the process, Yro kills one of the suspects and sets the villa on fire. * Realizing the dangers of Yro, the group agrees to abandon him at the burning villa, in the posession of a dwarf known as '''Thriskarn. Other Things That Happened: * Croach turned into a Boar and back into an Aarakocra A Little Pandemonium Online. Arcadia's Gift Online. The Modrons of Mechanus Online. I Thought Angels Were Suppose to Be Nice (Mt. Celestia) Online. The Minds of Madness (Limbo) Online. Gehenna's Great Drop Online. The Battlefields of Acheron Online. To Skin a Sæhrímnir (Ysgard) Online. Arborea's Glades Online. I'm a WHAT? (The Beastlands) Online. The Tomb Goes Online Online. By Hades' Flame Online. Glittergold's Gates (Bytopia) Online. The Library in Carceri Online. The Many Floors of Pelor (Elysium) Online. The Familiar Way Out Offline. The Wild Sheep Chase After a night of being ambushed by Snake Charmer bandits, four adventurers arrived in Bayberry, East Levinkan. A sheep with a scroll of modified Speak with Animals in its mouth bounded up to them in The Flannel Flagon. ''The sheep claimed to be Finethir Shinebright, a powerful transmuter true polymorph''ed into a sheep by his apprentice using Finethir's wand. After dispatching a half-orc, a bear, some wolves, and Finethir himself temporarily, the adventurers tentatively set off to retrieve the wand from the apprentice. Chaos ensued: the purported apprentice transformed a bed into a dragon, Kelluruk turned into a potted plant, and Finethir died when the monk Bar attempted to use the modified wand to turn him back into a high elf. The adventurers looted the deceased transmuters' lab, and watched the treehouse burn. Offline, PA, DM Kevin, half-orc wild magic sorcerer Kelluruk, dwarven drunken monk Bar Bar Doreenks, imp Theo(philus) and his miner warlock Dexter Gygas, gnomish druid G.G.G.G.G. Fight at the Museum Five people were hired to be night guards at the Zobeck Art Gallery for the duration of a travelling exhibition: "Ancient Art: Alive!" However, the owner had an ulterior motive: to turn them into statues with a magic pedestal. The heroes were drugged, removed of their weapons, and bound. They managed to escape with tyrannosaurus teeth, looting the Arms and Armory hall and fighting through a handful of animated statues. In a climactic battle against a statue of a tyrannosaurus rex, Nick Rivers brought the mummified corpse of Paelias Amenruta into the moonlight. Revived by a blessing from his god Sehanine Moonbow, Paelias summoned his manticore Koronet and rushed into battle. Before he could get a swing in, though, the night watch finished the dinosaur on their own. They then did what night watches do best: loot the very gems they were hired to guard and drink the night away at The Lion's Paw. During the celebrations, old Dorothea snuck away to deliver the necromantic pedestal to her fiendish patron and make another deal. Offline, PA, DM Kevin, bard Nick Rivers, halfling barbarian Jo, rogue Moyra, wizard Veras, and warlock Dorothea.